Before She Knew
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: Reed Spencer wasn't always Reed Spencer. Find out about the events that brought her and the BAU together. And how she became who she was. Also find about the actual first time her and the BAU team met. Prequel to Knowing Everything. Please R&R.
1. Jacqueline Foyet

The blackouts were becoming profusely worse but the pictures were getting clearer. Jacqueline Foyet could now make out 7 distinct figures. She still had a hard time figuring out what they were doing, she knew that they spent a lot of time doing paper work but she was sure she had seen them in a plane numerous times and other places she wasn't sure what they were called she was only 5 after all. Though for a 5 year old she understood a lot more than an average child though she had no idea of that she never left the apartment she was born in.

She may have been young and ignorant of the outside world but she was smart enough to realize what her father was doing. He may of thought that she didn't notice that when he got home late his clothes were blood stained or that the water running in the middle of the night was used to clean the blood drenched knives. She was naive not stupid. It was another one of the nights when her father was out late "working" Jacqueline was curled up in her bed, crying, again. She knew that he would still be on an adrenalin high when he got home and he would be looking for another release.

She sucked in a short breath as she heard the door slam, she suspected he was drunk, he often drank after "work" He came into her room. She did her best to pretend she was asleep but it wouldn't matter anyway, it would still happen. He shook her violently and she turned towards him her chest tightening, his face always frightened her. Amazing how during the day he could look like a humane, normal man but if he wanted he could look like who he was: a sinister, cold blooded killer.

He never actually stabbed her, just hit her, examined the bruises and asked her about the pain. For a long time she thought that the abuse was normal, it was all she had ever known but once she had become smart enough to read and understand television, which was a few months ago, she found out what a normal childhood was supposed to be like.

After he was finished, Jacqueline fell asleep and entered a vivid dream. A group of people gathered together they said something about the "Boston Reaper" and a "deal" she really had no idea what they were talking about. Over the next while the visions became more frequent and more clear. She could now make out full conversations and events. Though she was still very confused she was understanding more slowly but surely.

Then she saw it, her father in her visions. She saw him go after the head of the team she thinks is called the BAU, she believes his name is Hotch. She saw him go into Hotch's apartment, she saw him aim his gun at him, she saw him stab him in all the right places to he wouldn't die. She watched in horror as Her father ruined his life. Jacqueline now knew that the visions were real and that scared her, she wanted them to stop, she didn't want to see this anymore, she was frighted. The visions did not cease, in fact they grew worse but now she was almost beginning to enjoy them.

Jacqueline began living in the visions more than in reality they gave her an escape from the pain Foyet inflicted on her. She almost fully understood everything now, from research she had done. The BAU team was part of the FBI they were profiles and caught serial killers, serial killers like her dad. She watched the team as they worked and she developed her favorites as if she was watching a TV show. Dr. Reid was her favorite, how could he not be with his genius 'much like my own' she thought. He had a certain charm that could be mistaken for awkwardness. She, just as she had her favorites, had her least liked people. She didn't like Elle, she assumed not many people actually did, of course everyone had to agree with her, in her mind.

Jacqueline was six when she was finally released from her prison, well more like escaped. It was a Thursday and when Foyet woke her up that morning she knew from his eyes that it was all going to end today. He took her to a different house than the one she had lived in and there she waited, and waited, and waited. It was a very long time before anything happened, and she hadn't even had a vision all day. She was shocked when someone came thru the door, unannounced, without knocking, totally unaware of Jacqueline. But he did see her eventually, his expression didn't chance much when he saw her there was the initial surprise that comes with something like this but no overall chance in expression or emotion.

Jacqueline, of course, recognized him immediately.

"Gideon" she whispered, looking up her eyes wide. Jacqueline's eyes had the same piercing quality as Foyet and Gideon must have recognized that.

"He didn't have any children" those were the only words he managed to get out before Jacqueline bolted past him and out the door, for a six year old she sure was quick.

Jacqueline ran for a while but eventually slowed into a walk, she had the vision of her father brutally murdering Hotch's wife tugging at the corners of her mind but she managed to ignore something she was usually not able to do. She walked for a long time before falling asleep in an ally reliving past cases the BAU had dealt with and living in the minds of others.


	2. Sincerely Jason Gideon

Not only was Jacqueline now seeing what was happening in the present, but also in the future and in the past. She could see into the past of each of the BAU members and the present. The future was ever changing so it was difficult for her to focus on it, but she did catch glimpses every so often. It had been a week since Gideon had seen her and she was still on the streets. She found homeless shelters and sometimes even foster homes to stay in. The Foster homes wanted her to stay longer so they could contact someone and help her. Jacqueline didn't want that, at six years old she thought the government would lock her up in fear she would be just like her father.

Though she enjoyed watching the BAU, besides the blood, the visions were becoming uncontrollable and entering her mind at times when she didn't need them. She was worried she was going to wander into the streets and get killed though, she supposes, that would be better than what actually happened. It was a Wednesday in which the worst possible thing happened. She was cast into a vision of something that happened long ago, Reid and Gideon were around some sort of game board, she was having a hard time paying attention because she was walking down the street. To her misfortune she wandered towards a building that could not be further from where she wanted to be.

'Miss Casa's Orphanage for Boys and Girls'

What a perfectly normal name for a perfectly horrid place. It was a very large building in the midst of a peaceful neighborhood and Jacqueline was engrossed in her vision as she stopped directly in front of the pathway up to the orphanage. She clutched the picket white fence for balance as she became practically completely oblivious to the outside world.

She was so out of it that she didn't notice a tall, middle age woman rush out of the building. Her black heels clicked on the pathway and her black hair was tied up in a tight bun. She looked strict but harmless and caring. This was Miss Casa.

"My dear, are you alright, where are your parents?" she asked, touching Jacqueline on the shoulder. Due to previous events Jacqueline didn't respond well to touch she half snapped out of her vision and pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, can you tell me your name?" asked Miss Casa. Jacqueline still was seeing her vision, Reid was saying something about 'extreme aggressor' Jacqueline smiled at Reid's genius.

"Reid" she sighed, impressed. She was still quite unaware of Miss Casa looming over her. And was almost completely focused on her visions but Miss Casa had not way of knowing that and continued with her questions.

"You're name is Reed? What's your last name?" she asked, Jacqueline was now coming out of the vision.

"What?" she asked looking up, it was now apparent to her that someone was asking her questions.

"Reed, what's your last name?" asked Miss Casa.

"Reid? Name? It's Spencer." Jacqueline was still out of it and had little idea about what she was talking about.

"Alright Reed Spencer, come with me and we'll sort this all out"

…

Jacqueline was sitting in a chair facing Miss Casa's desk in her office. She was now completely lucid but still had no idea what was going on.

"So, Miss Spencer" started Miss Casa

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Jacqueline.

"Miss Spencer? Reed Spencer, you said that was your name" she said. Jacqueline didn't respond right away. First she debated the pros and cons to this. Her father was dead now so no one was looking for her but the name Foyet anywhere was bound to attract attention especially when it's from a mysterious girl who turns up after his death. And Reed Spencer, such a wonderful name, the opposite of Reid the person whom she aimed to be. What is wrong with becoming Reed Spencer?

"Yes, of course. Yes, that is my name" said 'Reed Spencer' "But I prefer to be called Spencer" she smiled to herself, she was beginning to feel just like an agent.

"That is not usually proper for a young girl to be called by her last name..." started Miss Casa.

"Excuse me, but I would prefer to be called that, is it a problem?" asked 'Spencer'

"No, I suppose not" Miss Casa was just mostly surprised at a six year old talking in such a sophisticated manner "So, Spencer, where are your parents"

Spencer's face clouded over at the mention of parents the only thing she knew was abuse and she had no mother figure. She was only six but because of her advance intelligence it took a bigger emotional toll on her than it might on a different child.

"I um," she knew lying would do nothing to help this situation "don't have any"

Miss Casa looked sympathetic "I'm very sorry why don't you stay here while I make some calls" Miss Casa left Spencer alone.

…

Spencer sat on her new bed in her room, well it wasn't really her room, it was a very large room where all the girls slept. No one was there now they were all in the cafeteria eating but she wasn't hungry. There was no one around so she decided to go for a walk. The doors where locked on both sides so you couldn't get in or out. She wandered to the Foyer and saw a pile of letters on the table near the door. She walked towards them and began to look thru them. She gasped when she saw one addressed to the orphanage with "Foyet" on the envelope. It had been delivered weeks ago but I guess they just left it on the table until they get claimed. Spencer grabbed the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Miss Foyet,_

_I haven't told anyone about you, I just needed to contact you to let you know that everything is going to be alright. Now that your at the orphanage everything will work out. I'm sorry that your father is dead and when you are older perhaps I will tell you the truth. You can right to me at my house, the address is on the envelope._

_Sincerely,_

_Jason Gideon_


End file.
